microsoft_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fable
Fable is a rpg typ of game for the Xbox and Windows. This game is the first game in the Fable series. There is the original game and then the other version the Fable The Lost Chapters '''and then there is the version that is Fable Anniversary '''and then the Xbox Arcade version which is the original version of the game. Plot The game starts out with you as a young boy liveing in Oakvale. You soon start going around town helping civilians by doing there quests. You need to earn five gold pieces to buy a box of chocolate for your sister's birthday. One of those quests have you stand next to his barn to make sure nothing gets smashed. In this quest you have two options one to do what he said to do or to smash the boxs. Depending on the choose you made dependes on if you got hero ponits or villain ponits. Once you go and buy the chocolate box and find your sister, one of the villagers dies from a bandit attacking witch beings the bandit attack on the town if Oakvile. You are hinding in the bushes nere the sild of the road when the bandits attack the town. When most of the attack has ended you go to see what happened to your house and family and to your horror the house is burning and your dad is dead but your mother and sister where capture by the bandits. Then a bandit comes running at to kill you but he gets killed by the hero know as Maze. Maze soon brings you to the hero guild to being your training as a hero. After many years of training the hero of Oakvale passes the last test to and becomes an official hero. He is informed by maze that there is a blind seeress that is liveing in the bandit camp. Gameplay You play as the hero of Oakvale. In this game you are in a guild that is named the Hero Guild. In the hero guild you choose different quests and you can buy weapons and train. Also in the hero guild you choose what abillbys you want and which ones you want to level up. There are two typs of quests there are the quests that have you help the people or you can attack those pepople. The main gameplay elment of this game is the morality system. Each time that you do something like stealing in the game or killing a bandit afficts that sytem. So you will at the end of the game look like something like this. The way that you earn money and reputation in this game is by doing quests. There is a way that you can gamble about how well you will do on that quest whitch is located outsilde the hero guild. There are different shops that you can go to like a bar or weapion shop. Category:Fable Category:Xbox games Category:Windows games Category:Stub Category:Games